


Night Before the War

by CaledonRetreat



Series: Caledon Retreat Smut Collection [7]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Comfort Sex, F/M, First Time, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaledonRetreat/pseuds/CaledonRetreat
Summary: Murasaki sails for Orr the next morning, but she doesn't want to leave the fort without Trahearne giving her the attention she's been hinting at.





	Night Before the War

**Author's Note:**

> A smut fic taken from my tumblr (@caledonretreat), written on request for free for those who want them.
> 
>  **If you would like your own smutty fic written, please don't hesitate to contact me and we can discuss details** :D Peace and love x

Trahearne’s nose wrinkled. The hallway smelled of salt water and fish, even more than the usual stench of Fort Trinity. He knocked on the commander’s door.

“Murasaki? Are you in?” he said softly. After a few seconds the sound of footsteps approached. A lock rattled and the moisture-soaked door opened.

“Oh, I thought I heard your voice, Marshall. Is everything alright?” Now that the sun had set, the pink pigments beneath her blue skin had begun to glow, framing her eyes. She was naked, not that it meant much between Sylvari, and was patting her wet shoulders dry.

“Um, yes of course. I just wanted to see how you were before casting off tomorrow.” Murasaki moved aside and beckoned Trahearne in. Her uniform and a set of work clothes were both dump on the floor, logged with sea water and foam.

“Exhausted. The day before the invasion of Orr, the largest military undertaking Tyria has seen in over a century, and one of our largest ships springs a leak. We spent the whole day bailing water from below the deck and…” she sighed. “At least it’s ready to go.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, but I’m sure it will be good for the troops to see you working so hard. Just make sure you get plenty of rest tonight, won’t you?” She sat at the vanity in her bedroom and examined herself in the mirror, her jaw working oddly.

“Actually, now that you’re here marsh… Trahearne, would you keep me company a while? I’m finding it hard to relax.” The Firstborn looked around the commander’s quarters a little awkwardly, but took a seat on the bed. It would seem that his time around the other races had changed his view on nudity somewhat, as he kept averting his eyes whenever they wandered to Murasaki’s back. And they wandered… often.

They talked for a while, just small talk, nothing in particular. Murasaki moved around her billet, cleaning as she went, and Trahearne always found a different object to take his interest. She seemed to notice his head turn often and sighed to herself, sitting down beside him.

“Are you going to make me ask you so… directly?” she said glumly. Trahearne turned to her, his heart suddenly beating faster.

“Wh- what do you mean, Murasaki?”

“I mean I’m going to Orr tomorrow and I don’t know if I’m going to come back. I was hoping that tonight we…” She let the sentence trail, giving Trahearne a look out of the corner of her eye. He stared blankly for a second, but blinked and started softly, his yellow pigments firing in embarrassment.

“O-oh. Murasaki, I… I’m not sure what to say.”

“You didn’t pick up on any of the hints?!” she said.

“I suppose I didn’t, my apologies. But… we can’t enter this sort of relationship. By the Pale Mother, I’m your senior officer!”

“I’m not asking you to abandon your post, Trahearne, I was just letting you know that if you wanted some company then… Well, never mind. I didn’t expect you to say yes. I understand your position, I’m sorry for putting you on the spot. It was a stupid thing to think”

Trahearne felt a pull on his heart as Murasaki stood with slumped shoulders and began to set out a uniform for the morning.

“You’re… sure you won’t regret it?” Trahearne asked quietly. Murasaki froze, turning to him stiffly. As if in a dream she walked over, climbing onto his lap so he breasts almost brushed his chin.

“I won’t if you won’t,” she whispered back. The nervousness kept them both frozen in place, wrestling with their morals for moment, before Murasaki draped her arms over his shoulders and leaned down to kiss him. He tensed. “Sorry! Is that not okay?”

“It’s fine Murasaki, I just didn’t expect it,” he chuckled. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been in this sort of situation. I’m not as ‘experienced’ as others.”

“That’s almost a relief to hear marshall, it’s been a while for me too. Let’s just relax.” Trahearne smiled and nodded.

He realised his hands were shaking a little as his held Murasaki’s back, feeling the long muscles beneath her skin twitch underneath his touch. It was almost heady, her weight on his lap, her warmth underneath his fingers, her shaking breath and trembling lips nervously meeting his own as they tentatively kissed.

Murasaki felt all of her nerves melt away as she felt her old confidence return. She was here with Trahearne, no stigma, no eyes, just her and him, his smell, his gorgeous face, his hands touching her. She felt a flush of heat race from her core and all through her thighs, conscious that she was making out with Trahearne!

She leaned back and gave his vest a tug. His hands went to work unbuttoning the amber leaves and she smiled to herself; he’s getting into this.

“Wait!” Murasaki gasped, stopping Trahearne in his tracks. She bit her finger. “Can I ask a rather… unusual favour of you, Trahearne?”

“Oh, of course, what is it?”

“Can you um, can you leave those on?” He blinked. “I know I know, it’s just… Y’know, a man in uniform, that sort of thing.” He smiled slowly and let out a breathy laugh, vest open.

“If it’ll make you happy, commander.”

She grinned and climbed off his lap, pulling on his arm and leading him further onto the bed. She pushed him back onto the pillows and fumbled with his belt, cursing the fool who thought it a good idea to make these things so complicated. At last the leather yielded and she pulled apart the leafy skirt. She’d fantasised about this moment for longer than she cared to admit.

 

She could sense Trahearne’s nervousness as his clothes were pulled away and his not-yet-hard cock was exposed. Stubborn foliage sprouted from his crotch, framing the dark green base of the shaft. It lightened towards the tip into a more-

Focus, idiot! Murasaki’s inner voice snapped at her, Don’t just stare at it, you’ll make him feel self-conscious!

“You’ll have to tell me how you like it,” Murasaki said quietly, wrapping her fingers around Trahearne’s steadily hardening cock (it made her a little dizzy to think of those words).

“Your guess is as good as mine,” he mumbled. She giggled and fondled it idly, running her hand up his stomach. To have the marshall here, disrobed, on her bed, ready for sex, gently sighing as he tried to make himself relax, it was like a dream. In her fantasies there had been more screaming, simultaneous orgasming, that sort of thing… But those erotic novels she got from Kryta tended to over-exaggerate by a margin.

Trahearne hadn’t expected to enjoy himself. He didn’t mind the idea of being sexual with Murasaki, she was very charming, but he’d never thought of her that way. But now he let his head hit the pillow and let Murasaki explore his chest, her grip on his shaft getting more confident and her touches more heavy, he wandered why he hadn’t picked up on her flags before.

“I-I think we should slow down,” Trahearne said through his teeth.

“Too tight?” Murasaki hissed as she released his cock.

“No no, I just don’t get a lot of… I mean to say, your evening might end short if you carry on.” Murasaki twigged to what he was saying. Her fantasies never carried her this far, what to do in this situation?

“I believe there’s something I could do for you, however. Give me time to catch my breath, as it were.” She didn’t object to him taking the lead. He sat up and they switched positions, Trahearne taking some tips from her and caressing her body. He brushed her breasts shyly and continued down to her stomach. She cleared her throat.

“You don’t have to be so gentle,” she prompted. Trahearne nodded sheepishly and dutifully moved his hand back to her chest. He cupped a boob in his palm and squeezed it softly. He could count on several fingers how many times he’d had a chance to do this, they always were so much softer than he thought.

He moved his other hand down her waist as she sighed happily at the contact. A pair of supple fronds framed Murasaki’s pussy, and Trahearne thanked the Sylvari physiology for providing him an easy target in the form of a softly glowing clit. He massaged the soft teal flesh that covered it, bringing a happy moan from his subordinate.

“Murasaki? Would you like me to go further?” His speaking brought her out of a small reverie.

“Oh, you mean? … Well, I’ve bathed and scrubbed up, so, if you want.” Murasaki didn’t know what to expect, but it wasn’t what she got. The lack of conviction seemed to confuse the nervous marshall, and he pondered the response for a moment, before attaching his lips to her fronds and jabbing her clit with his tongue. She squeaked in surprise and tensed.

“A little more controlled, Trahearne,” she grumbled under her breath, hearing an apologetic hum in response. He tried again, working his tongue around the fronds and approaching her clit slowly before gently probing. He moved with the calm and consideration befitting of a military man, allowing Murasaki to ponder the view; the leaves protruding from Trahearne’s scalp brushing her knees, his golden pigments shining against his dark green skin, eyes closed in concentration, head between her thighs (oh my, she felt a little faint), lapping at her flower bud with increasing enthusiasm.

“That’s good, you’re doing good,” she breathed. “You can go in, I’m ready.” At least he wasn’t so dense as to misinterpret that. She closed her eyes and felt giddy with anticipation as his fingers teased the leaf lips of her pussy apart and a digit slipped inside. It went easily, a little to her embarrassment, but she was having too much fun to care. If the marshall noticed her eagerness, he didn’t make a comment.

He was a little relieved that Murasaki had closed her eyes; it had been a long while since he’d done this and his memory was hazy. He watched her intently for cues that he was doing the right thing? Didn’t he have to curl his fingers or something of the sort? … No, no reaction from that. Here? Better. Here- Ah, she liked that. He added a second finger carefully and kept them curled in the same way, pumping his arm back and forth. She arched her back and gasped, did he hurt- No, now she was holding his hand. This wasn’t so hard. Her moans were… Wonderful.

“I’m ready,” she said suddenly, pushing herself up. She pulled him none-too-gently into place on his back and straddled him. “Are you alright with this?” she asked cautiously. Trahearne wasn’t really sure how to answer that; a very beautiful Sylvari was wild-eyed on top of him, her hand holding his cock and his tip just about brushing her wetness. So he just nodded.

She slowly lowered herself onto him, taking a couple of tries to get the angle right. She inhaled softly as a shock of tingling pleasure hit her, the tip of the Great Scholar’s cock gently easing into her. Trahearne’s reaction was more severe, his head throwing back into the pillow and his breath catching in his throat.

“Don’t get cold feet on me now Trahearne, we- nhf- we’ve only just started. Hah, how does that feel?” He mewled. “Good. Now keep touching me. I just need a second more.”

With a passion building in his eyes, Trahearne shifted them towards the wall and propped his back against it, freeing his arms to explore Murasaki. She swayed her hips a few times, lifting herself up and sitting back down again to test how far she could go. Despite the familiar stings of going too far too fast, it made her heart hammer to hear her own soft moans of pleasure mixing with Trahearne’s. His hands roamed over her breasts and squeezed them gently before settling on her hips as she got into rhythm.

The talking stopped quickly, replaced by the language of their love-making. Her panting became a request for a rest, and his tensing chest declared he was ready to take over the moving. She parted his vest and leaned against his chest, closing her eyes to focus on his hands on her, his warmth beneath her, his cock inside her. The smell of the sea was replaced with that of warm bodies and indecent acts, all of which burned themselves into her memory. She was never going to forget this.

They picked up pace and moved together, their voices almost crying out as their effort pushed Trahearne deeper into Murasaki. She was so focussed on her dream coming true, just as he was focussed on keeping up with the wild passion of the blue-skinned commander, that neither of them noticed the signs of an unexpected surprise. Trahearne barely managed to voice a warning before his stomach tensed and his legs convulsed.

Too late.

He turned his head to the pillow and bit it, his face contorting as he suddenly came. Murasaki felt his fingers bite into her hips, holding her in place as she felt him twitch inside of her. Any disappointment she would’ve felt at such an abrupt and unplanned end with a casual partner was erased by the view; Trahearne’s pointed features, usually so passive and contemplative, morphed into a pleasure-filled grimace, his clothes hanging off him in a bedraggled, crumpled mess, hands holding onto her as if she were the only thing keeping him anchored to reality.

He let out a long sigh and pressed a hand to his head. “I’m sorry, Murasaki,” he said, mortified, “I didn’t expect-” Murasaki was laughing.

“Relax Trahearne, you’re not the first man, Sylvari or no, to shoot his bolt too soon.” The marshall’s face twisted at the teasing. “I’m only playing marshall. I enjoyed that. I’m glad you did too.”

“Yes, I did. Thank you, Murasaki.” She smiled at him as she climbed off, quickly padding off to her washroom to deal with the somewhat less romantic aftermath of their brief evening of passion. He was still lying limp on the bed when she found him, but he’d had enough energy to cover his decency. “I take it you’ll be retiring to your quarters, then?” He lifted his head and thought.

“It might be best if I were to lodge here tonight, if that suits you? I understand that you have a busy day tomorrow, but I’d rather avoid rumours spreading on the morning of the assault.” Murasaki cocked an eyebrow.

“If I were a naive sapling, I’d almost say you wanted to spend the night with a less-than-reputable liason, marshall. Oh don’t come to the defence, gallant knight, I was only joking. Now come on, I want to see the rest of you. Don’t you go bringing your work clothes between the sheets.”

Crawling into bed together set a strange air, a level of intimacy that was suddenly alien. Thoughts of sailing to the shores of the dead island came back unbidden to Murasaki, and Trahearne must have seen it. He held out his hand and she took it. They talked softly for a while, before the exhaustion of the evening took over. They drifted off into a deep and dreamless sleep.

Morning broke at 4am over Fort Trinity. Watches had already changed in preparation for daylight, but the troops wouldn’t be up for two more hours. Despite this, the two officers awoke with the daybreak, rolling over to find the other in the same bed, which was still a little surprising.

“You should sleep,” Trahearne croaked. His breath smelled of damp soil, like a forest after rain. Not bad, Murasaki thought, just him. A part of him only I can see for now.

“How can I, with a stranger in my bed?” she asked quietly. They smiled coyly at each other, knowing that the beginnings of something else wonderful was stirring in both of them.

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to get hurt after you leave.”

“I’m a big girl Trahearne, you just look after you. Now shush, and bring those fingers over here.” They giggled and fumbled with the lack of grace afforded by the early morning, clumsily finding each other’s sex. The excitement of sex before the world was awake was on them quickly, the wetness between Murasaki’s legs quickly getting her ready, as was Trahearne’s morning wood.

“Just relax,” she told him. Keeping herself under the covers, she slid on top of him and slipped his cock into her. She lay herself on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her as she went at her own pace. She rocked back and forth on top of him for a beautiful time, rolling and twisting to get him in just the right spot. The intimacy and the excitement lended to her arousal, and it wasn’t long until she sucked air through her teeth sharply and shook softly, cumming on his cock. She moaned into his ear and Trahearne followed quickly after, muffling his groans in her neck.

The sex, though low-energy, had left them both exhausted. They shared a soft kiss and Murasaki hit the pillow again, fast asleep without another word.

Eventually, the morning came in earnest. Uniforms were straightened and an understanding passed between them; war could be cruel, and unpredictable. Their night together was simply that; an evening in like-minded company. The invasion began, Commander Murasaki leading from the bow of the lead ship and the Marshall waving her and the troops off. They knew that the night had limits, but they would have been lying if they had said they weren’t interested in a similar evening in similar company.


End file.
